Call me Santana, Santana Lopez
by Maano
Summary: Brittana/The shameless Santana Lopez shows up at Brittany's doorstep for an unexpected job interview. Sleeping her way up is what she does, and she's determend to include the blonde on her journey to the top.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : First of all, I'm very sorry about grammar or vocab mistakes, English isn't my first language, and also it's just really late over here, just let me know if something's wrong. Second, let me know if you like it, and if you'd want me to continue. First chapter is just some ideas put together, there would be more storyline in following chapters. And third of all; I hope you like it, and ideas or suggestions are always appreciated._

* * *

><p>''Sam! Where are those papers? They were due yesterday!'' Brittany shouts through the hallway.<p>

A blonde, goofy looking guy stumbles into the office and almost drops a pile of paperwork to the floor. Brittany sighs and shakes her head at him smiling.

He wasn't the best employee ever, but he was her baby cousin, and he really needed the money. So she hired him a couple of weeks ago as her secretary. He was nice, just a bit clumsy now and then.

''There you are'' she smiles and takes the papers from him, revealing his guilty looking face.

''Sorry, Britt. They were laying on my desk the entire time, I just kinda forgot'' he says, scratching his head.

Brittany chuckles. How could you possibly get angry at this guy? He's just adorable.

She runs a hand through his hair and nods at him.

''It's okay, just don't let it happen again, this company is a very important client of us.''

He nods understanding.

Brittany hints a smile at him ''Now get the hell out of my office'' she winks.

He nods again and disappears behind the corner, closing the door behind him.

Brittany sits down in her chair and spins around until she feels noxious.

A knock on the door asks for her attention and she turns around. ''Come in?''

The door swings open and Brittany is greeted by two twinkling eyes and a bright smile.

Sugar.

''Hey!'' Brittany crawls out of the chair and walks up to her friend. ''What are you doing here?'' she asks surprised as she hugs the girl.

''Briiitt''

''Uhuh ..''

''You know I love you, right?''

Brittany sighs. She already knows what's coming next. ''Yes, I know that..''

"And you would do anything to make me happy, right?''

''I guess so.. Just tell me what you want, Sugar'' Brittany answers smiling.

''Well, I have this .. Uhm, friend ., and - "

"- Oh no! You are not sending me on a blind date again! The last guy you set me up with smelled like a mix of grease and goathair. And it didn't smell as good as it sounds.''

Sugar laughs "Do you really think that sounds good?''

Brittany frowns and shakes her head ''Just get to the point, but no blind dates anymore. If I wanted to go on blind dates, I would stab my eyes out.''

''Okay now you're scaring me. But no, it's not a date this time. And she doesn't smell like grease and goathair. At least, not when she has showered.''

Brittany furrows her eyebrows ''She?''

''Yeah, I have this kind off friend and I was wondering if you could score her a job. Like, hire her. In your business. As an employee.''

"Yeah, yeah I got it. But I can't just hire anyone, Sugar. What if she's a serial killer?"

"Um .. Well, not in the actual sense of the word .."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Sugar bites her lip. "Weeell ... She can sorta sometimes, uhm .. Be a hood ass bitch.''

Before Brittany can respond to these disturbing words, another voice is heard in the hall.

"Nice introduction, munchkin.'' A sarcastic voice says, and a second later a woman appears next to Sugar in the doorway.

She's a little bit smaller than Brittany, but she eyes way taller. Brittany guesses she's one of those people who everyone is secretly afraid of.

The woman reaches out her hand ''Santana Lopez. I'm your new employee'' she says simply, and Brittany frowns before shaking the woman's hand.

''I uh .. I'll have to see about that, but nice to meet you anyways.

''Oh please, I bet you'll be dying for me to work for you at the end of the day.'' She looks at Brittany challenging and her lips curl up in a mischievous smile.

''Sure ..'' Brittany says, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

This woman is very .. Uh, straight to the point.

''Well, come in, I guess''

The woman follows Brittany in her office, Sugar awkwardly walking behind her.

Brittany sits down in her chair and signs at the chairs in front of the desk. ''Sit down, please.''

Santana sits down and crosses her smooth, tanned legs, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

She quickly shakes her head and faces the woman who's now smirking at her.

''So'' Brittany clears her troath ''Tell me about yourself. What are your previous working experiences, what departement do you specialise in, did you bring a -"

"-No, I kinda handle things my own way.'' The woman interrupts her.

''Uh, okay. Then uhm, handle it your way, I'm interested.''

A grin spreads across her face ''I knew you would be'' she says, winking at her.

Brittany gulps. That might've came out a bit wrong ..

''So uh .. Miss. Lopez, explain to me how uh .. How you handle your .. things.''

''Well, in most cases I would just easily sleep my way to the top, but I think you'd need some more convincing for that method.''

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks at Sugar with a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking expression.

''And please, call me Santana.'' she smiles sweetly. But it's that kind of sweet smile that would scare the crap out of you for no reason.

Like those little girls who act all sweet and innocent, and then go home and murder their neighbour's cat.

Brittany smiles back awkwardly. ''I uh .. I'm going to keep it with Miss. Lopez, but thank you.''

"So, back to me I guess?''

''Yes, please ..''

"Well, what do you want to know? I don't really like to talk about how I got my job at Vogue last year, if you want details about that, you'll just have to look up my name on U-porn.''

A big frown spreads across Brittany's face and she clears her troath. ''Miss. Lopez, may I just say that I did not want to know about that, and also that is highly inappropriate for a job interview.''

''Geez, get that stick out of your ass, will you? I was just joking.''

"Oh, so no uh .. Sextapes I have to worry about?''

"Oh no, there are sextapes. Just not on U-porn." she winks.

''Well .. Okay then.'' Brittany can't help but to smile a little. She's just so shameless ..

"Why do you want to work here?"

''Honestly? Because I need a job, and my munchkin here,'' she nudges her head at Sugar "told me you might need some more people. But I do like decorating and stuff, and I went to an Art academy, so I'm not completely useless.''

Brittany frowns at her last few words. "I bet you aren't .. You know what? I'm going to give you a chance. On probation, let's say ., A month? Two months? If you deliver good work, you'll get paid. If you lump around all day and scream at your collegues, you're out. Understood? Great."

The woman smiles "Well, thank you, Mss. Pierce."

"Oh please, you're a collegue now. Call me Brittany."


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 1.**

It's uncomfortably quiet in the meeting room. The only sound to be heard is Brittany nervously ticking her pen on the table.

"Britt" Sam whispers, and the blonde looks up.

She holds her hands still and looks around the room. Pretty much everybody is frowning at her. She clears her troath and glances and her watch.

Again.

They are sitting there for almost ten minutes now.

Suddenly the door swings open, and Brittany stands up.

"You're late."

Santana shrugs "I like to make an entrance .."

Brittany frowns and sits down again. "Well, we don't make entrances here. We work and we arrive on time. If you want to work here I need you to take this job seriously."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." she nods at the suited men at the table. "Gentlemen, excuse me for my late arrival.."

A few of them huff silently, but apparently forget their annoyance as she shows a charming smile.

"Don't worry about it, Miss. We can all have some problems with trafic sometimes." one of them even says.

She opens her mouth as if she wants to say something, but then just smiles. Brittany signs she can sit down a few seats away from her.

"Okay" the blonde begins. "Now that everyone is here, let's starts our meeting."

"So, we would like to hear your ideas for the Christmas cards this year. I was thinking .. Snow. Playing kids, Santa Claus, a christmas fair .. Winter Wonderland." The man on the head of the table speaks.

"Hmm" Brittany nods and writes something down. "I could see that. We can have our decorating team work out some ideas. What about the text on the cards?"

"Excuse me"

Brittany looks up a bit irritated. "Yes, Miss. Lopez? Did you have something to add to that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Sir, I don't know your name, those are all good ideas, but they are also not original. Christmas cards have all become so cliché, I think we should do something .. Different. Something that draws people's attention."

Brittany feels like she has to protest, but the men all seem quite interested, so she doesn't say anything.

"Miss. Lopez, as I may ask, what do you have in mind?"

Santana gets up and walks over to the whitebord. She grabs a marker and draws a couple of squares.

"Christmas is not only about eating, and receiving gifts, and playing in the snow. It's also not only about the Christian memory of Jesus Christ. It's about spending time with your family, about celebrating the holidays with the people you love, and showing people you care about them. I think we should bring that warmth back onto the cards. We can even pt music on some if you like."

She quickly sketches an example on the bord and Brittany has to admit that she's quite impressed by her drawing skills.

As Santana keeps drawing, a family appears on the bord, a big, fluffy teddy bear, a fireplace with Christmas socks attached to it, two snowmen wishing eachother a merry christmas, and so on ..

"Do you see what I mean?" the brunette asks, and the men nod.

"I see .."

The man who seems the most important looks at Brittany. "Is she new here?"

The blonde gulps "Yes, sir. This is, uh, her first real day."

"Hmm .." he looks around the room, left, then right, and back to Brittany.

"I love it."

Brittany glances at Santana and smiles surprised.

"Work some sketches out and bring them to me. Miss. Lopez, I can tell, I already like you. Make sure she's here next meeting, Miss. Pierce."

Brittany nods. "I sure will, sir."

As the gentlemen all stand up, Brittany walks over to them to shake their hands before the walk out of the door.

Sam, Tina and Mike smile at Brittany and tell Santana she did a great job.

Brittany nods at them and they walk out of the room, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

Brittany raises an eyebrow at her "Creative mind, Miss. Lopez?"

The woman smirks at her "In every way..''

Brittany shakes her head at the never ending flirtations of her new employee, and she smiles.

"You know, for a second I thought I was wrong about you, but I guess you're still the same."

"Oh, I never change a bit. I wanted to tell that guy that his idea pretty much sucked, but then I thought; 'Lopez, you don't wantst to getz fired on yo first day, that's no good for yo rep', so I stayed calm." she explains and the blonde chuckles.

"Well, I can only say job well done" she says. "And you're right, his idea did suck a little bit."

Santana laughs "I know right? I mean, Winter Wonderland? That's so 2009 .."

Brittany giggles "Exactly what I thought."

Santana smirks at her.

"You're cute"

A bit taken by surprise, Brittany frowns, but then smiles at her.

"I .. am your boss."

"Hmmhmm .." the brunette raises an eyebrow at her and steps closer.

"Just accept the fact that I am your newest, hottest, attractivest employee you've ever had .."

Brittany chuckles "I don't think 'attractivest' is a word."

"I know" she whispers as she takes another step closer "You're not only hot, you're smart too" she winks.

"Yes, I am. And I also have a boyfriend already."

Santana laughs "Who says I want to be your boyfriend?"

Brittany frowns ''What?'' She laughs.

''I said, who says I want to be your boyfriend?''

The brunette grins at her. "You think I'm hitting on you, don't you?"

Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it again and looks confused.

"'Aahw I'm just kiddin'. I'm so trying to get in your pants'' Santana winks and walks passed Brittany, who is still frowning at herself.

As the latina walks out of the room and closes the door, Brittany looks up.

_Okay_

_what was that_

_what is this_

_why am I feeling weird things in my pants_

_the pants that she's trying to get into?_

_I need to get home_

_now_

Brittany turns around, grabs her coat and her bag and thinks about grabbing a Starbucks on the way home. But as she notices a glimp of dark hair in the hallway, she decides to go straight home.

Very straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay peepz don't start thinking what you're probably thinking. This is not going to be <em>an emotional and dramatic journey of Brittany discovering her true sexuality <em>haha, so if you want that you'll have to findz it somewhere else ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 7

"You wanted to see me?

"Yes," Brittany says, as she stands up and sits down on the edge of her desk.

Santana smirks "Are you finally giving in?"

The blonde frowns "Giving in to what?"

"To my proposal of having hot office sex" she winks. "On your desk. With the door locked."

Brittany laughs "Oh right, I remember.."

A couple of days ago, Brittany was sitting in her office late at night. She was going through some paperwork as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm?" she hummed, and the door squeeked open.

"Oh, Miss. Piiierce?"

Brittany smiled "Yes, Santana? Aren't you supposed to go home yet?"

"Hmm .. I don't want to go home alone" she winked, and the blonde chuckled as she got up from her chair.

"What are you doing here, Santana?"

"I'm just visiting .. I still want you, y'know"

Brittany smirked "I know"

"You don't have to come home with me, if you don't want to."

She smiled amused. "Oh, don't I?"

"Nah .. We can stay here" the brunette winked at her and walks a bit closer.

"And what do you want to do if we stay here, huh?"

"Hmm .." Santana looked around the room and her gaze lingered on Brittany's desk.

She smirks "We can have hot office sex".

"But no, that's not why I called you in." She continues.

"Then what for?"

"Sit down" Brittany signs at the seat in front of her, and Santana does as her boss says.

"I wanted to congratulate you."

Santana frowns "Why?"

"Becaauuse .. You survived your first week here" the blonde smiles.

"Oh, .. Really?"

"Yeah, and you have done a good job this week. So .. I'm thinking about giving you the job" she smiles.

"You want to give me the job? Like, fo realz?"

Brittany chuckles "Yes, for realz."

"You are so adorable" the latina comments, shaking her head while smiling at her. A bit taken off guard, Brittany feels her cheeks blush a bit, and she quickly stands up and walks to the chair behind her desk. That way there is at leatst a table between the two of them, which means she's safe.

Well, kind of.

Those big, brown eyes are still looking right through her, and those lips and that sexy smirk ..

Okay stop, Britt.

What are you even doing.

You have a boyfriend.

A boy-friend.

Not a time to have a girl-mistress.

Keep yourself together.

A bit lost in thoughts, she hadn't noticed Santana walking up to her.

She's now sitting on the edge of her desk, uncomfortably close to Brittany.

"Are you sure you can handle that? Having me around all the time?"

Brittany shivers "Yeah" her voice sounds raspy and she clears her troath "I think it's going to be harder for you, Miss. Lopez."

"Well," she woman says as she stands up "I don't complain."

She turns Brittany's chair to her, so her front is turned her way, and she smirks before taking place on the blonde's lap sideways.

Brittany's eyes widen a bit, but she doesn't protest.

She just sits there a bit awkwardly.

"Uhum .." she eventually says, and Santana faces her.

Like .. A liiitle bit too close.

"Am I going to get fired now ..?" she whispers, and Brittany frowns and slowly shakes her head.

"How about now?"

The woman flips her one leg over, so she's front-on-front with Brittany. She shifts a bit closer and smiles.

Brittany, not really knowing what to do, blinks a couple of times, but then shakes her head again.

She wanted to answer properly, but she doesn't thinks she will be able to get anything decent right now.

Santana is now face to face with her, and the blonde gulps.

"How about .. Now .."

She slowly leans forward, and presses a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth. As their faces are only a few inches away, and Santana seems like she's going to continue her seducing game, they suddenly hear a knock on the door, and not much later a voice.

"Britt? I need you!"

"Hmm, that makes two of us" Santana whispers, and she grins as she stands up from Brittany's lap. "To be continued" she winks.

She walks to the door and opens it.

"Sammy Evans, glad to see you!" she says, overly excited.

"What can I help you with?"

"Uh .." the guy frowns and tries to look inside the office passed the woman in the doorway.

"I need Britt .. Brittany. Is she here?"

"Oh, she's all ready for you" she winks at him and glances at Brittany over her shoulder, giving her a last seductive smile, and then walking off.

Sam walks into the office. "What was that about?"

"Huh?" Brittany looks up at him. She wasn't really paying attention. Santana's words kept spinning through her mind, it was almost making jer dizzy.

"Nevermind" she hears her cousin mumble, and she tries to get Santana's picture out of her head.

"Yeah, sorry, Sam. What do you need? Uh .. Why, why are you .."

God.

Now everything sounds dirty, just because that woman once made a wanky comment about it.

And Brittany remembers every single word.

She sees Sam watching her a bit confused, and she tries to act as normal as possible.

"You need those parers signed?" she asks, and the boy nods.

"Great, just give them to me I'll .. I'll do it as soon as I can."

"Britt?"

"Yah?" she looks up at him.

"You sure you're okay?"

The blonde nods "I am .." She sighs softly "Awesome."

He hints an awkward smile at her "Okay .."

She smiles back "Can you send, uhm .. Mercedes in, please?"

"Mercedes? I think she's working in the art studio right now, Britt."

"What?" She frowns.

Again, a certain someone had taken over her mind.

"I said ..-"

"-You know what? Just find her." She cuts him off, and he looks down and nods slowly.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>''Brittany, she's your employee!"<p>

''I know! She's driving me crazy!"

Brittany walks up and down her office, as Mercedes, one of her best friends and the best employee on her designing team, spins around in the chair.

"I love this chair so much" she whines "You have no idea how jealous I am whenever you-"

"-Cedes! We need to focus here!"

"Well, I don't have much to say about her, I honestly think she's just a bitch." The woman says simply, and Brittany seriously has to keep herself from going in defense-mode.

"She's not .. She's not a bitch" she murmurs, and Mercedes looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Then what you crying 'bout, gurl? If you like her, then what's the problem?"

"I don't .." sheholds still in the middle of the room. "The problem is that I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah? So? What does that have to do with anything?''

Brittany now looks at her friend with a bery meaningful look in her eyes.

"The problem is, that I have a boy-friend .."

"OH MY GOD BRITTANY! You weren't planning on going in on her avances, were you?!"

Suddenly the blonde gets quiet and she sits down across from Mercedes.

"I wasn't planning on any of this"

"But Britt. You have a boyfriend, it's not like you're suddenly a lesbian or something, just because you met this woman.."

Brittany clears her troath and looks down.

"I have had my phases .."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes frowns at her "What do you mean, you've had phases?"

Brittany clears her troath and looks at her "You know before I took over my father's business I worked somewhere else, right?"

"Yeah, didn't you work in a bar?"

"Uh .. No'' Brittany mumbles.

"Well, that's what you told me .."

"I uh .. I mworked in a strmm ..." she murmurs, and Mercedes frowns again.

''You what?"

"I worked in a stripclub .."

Mercedes' eyes widen and she looks at Brittany shocked "You _WHAT_?"

"I said I worked in a stripclub!"

"Yeah I heard you the second time! What the hell, Britt? What didn't I know that?"

The blonde looks down "I'm not exactly proud of it .."

Mercedes sighs "Why .. Why even?"

"I left my home early, I needed money to go to college, you know? It wasn't like a daily thing or something .."

"It wasn't a daily thing?"

"No"

"How long have you worked there?"

"Uhm .. I don't know .. Two years, three days a week .."

"Wow. And that got you all the way through college?"

"Yeah, it paid really well actually."

"Did you like it?"

Brittany shrugs "It wasn't that bad"

"Okay, well .. I'm still a bit shocked" she chuckles.

"Myeahh .."

"Did you like, went full on naked on that stage?"

Brittany chuckles "Have you ever been in a stripclub?"

"I uh .. I'm not gonna answer that" she smiles "What was it like behind stage actually?"

Brittany frowns "You really wanna know?"

"By that answer, I guess I don't" Mercedes laughs.

Brittany chuckles "No, you really don't" she winks.

"But wait, what does this all have to do with the lesbianing?"

"Well, Cedes. Can you imagine getting drunk, in a room full of barely dressed, smoking hot girls?"

She laughs as Mercedes pulls a weird face.

"I can, yes. It doesn't please me though."

"Doesn't matter. Now, you know what happens when I get drunk, right?"

"One time you tried to grind on me" Mercedes comments, causing Brittany to laugh.

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry" she chuckles. "I don't remember that much about my party days. I think I may even almost got married one time.."s she mumbles, trying to recall the memory of a drunk night in Las Vegas **how cliché** and Mercedes slaps her.

"You are not serious!"

"I don't know" Brittany smiles "But anyway, working with those girls was a lot of fun. Sometimes a bit too much fun .." she winks at Mercedes, who rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I spent a lot of time with them, and a few of them became really good friends of mine. And a few, well .. A bit more, I guess.''

Mercedes raises her eyebrows "Go on"

Brittany chuckles "There was this girl, Zoey, and she was .." Brittany sighs smiling "she was amazing .. But well, then she broke up with me and-"

"-Wait. She broke up with you?"

"Uh, yeah"

"So she was actually your girlfriend? Gurl, what else don't I know about you?"

"A lot ..'' Brittany jokes "But then there was Alicia, Shay, Eva, Whitney, then came Molly and Holly, Katie .. Oh" she smirks at her friend "Katie came a lot of times" she winks and Mercedes pulls a horrified face and slaps her.

"I did not want to know that!" She laughs "So you're uh .. You're digging Santana huh?"

"What?!"

''KNOCK KNOCK!"

The women quickly look up as a head appears around the corner. Brittany's eyes widen.

"Santana? What uh .. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Trouthy Mouth is asking for you."

Brittany frowns ''Trouthy Mouth?"

"Yeah, you know, that clumsy blonde dude with big ass lips"

"You mean Sam?"

''Sammy, right."

''Is it important?''

''Something about a mouse in his office''

Brittany sighs and looks at Mercedes ''Cedes ..''

She nods ''I'm out!'' She chuckles and gets out Brittany's office.

''Santana, I need to talk to you''

''Oh?'' She closes the door behind her. ''Your're not firing me, right?''

''No, no no .. But you have to stop .. We have to stop doing .. things ..''

Santana frowns, but then smirks and walks up to the blonde.

''We're not really _doing_ anything, are we?''

''Well no, but ..''

''Then what's the problem?'' She smiles, and steps a bit closer, so she's standing in front of her.

''The problem is that you want to .. And I'm your boss so it's inappropriate.''

''Wow, okay, fine. I'll stop ..''

Brittany bites her lip and looks down.

Santana turns around and walks to the door.

''Santana?'' Brittany calls her back.

''Yah?''

''I uh .. Can you send Sam in, please?''

She nods.

''Sure.''

She closes the door and Brittany can hear her footsteps down the hall.

She hadn't really expected this reaction from her. Rather that she would just keep on teasing and flirting with her, but .. Not that she would just accept Brittany's words.

It didn't sound like her.

Brittany sits down in her chair and rest her face in her hand. She chuckles as she suddenly hears a familiar voice.

''Yo Trouthy Mouth! Boss wants you!'' She hears Santana scream down the hall.

Then the slamming of a door, and a couple of seconds later her office door opens.

''Britt?''

''Yeah'' Brittany gets up ''Why did you need me?''

''I uh ..'' Sam scratches his head a bit embarrassed. ''I think there's a mouse under my desk.''

Brittany tries her best to hold back a laugh ''Seriously? Why do you need me for that?''

'''Cause I don't want to touch it, I guess ..''

''Right. You're scared of mice'' she winks and walks over to him.

''Remember when you were little that my mom bought you this giant Micky Mouse, and I was so jealous but it scared the crap out of you? That was so funny''

Sam pouts ''He was bigger than me ..''

''Yeah'' Brittany chuckles ''So anyway, where is that mouse of yours?"

"Arthur? Are you home?"

Brittany closes the front door and walks into the hall. The lights are off, but she hears some rummage in the kitchen. She hangs up her coat.

''Arthur?''

She walks into the kitchen and flips on the light.

"Hey,'' she says as she sees him sitting on the cooking isle.

"What are you doing?"

He looks up and smiles "Oh, hey babe. I'm just flipping through a cooking magazine .. See, how good does this look?"

He turns the book to Brittany and points at a picture. "Hmm .." Brittany comments.

''So, when are you making me this?" she winks and he chuckles.

''As soon as possible, princess.''

He jumps of the cooking isle and gives her a quick peck.

Brittany flinches as she suddenly remembers Santana's lips being on the very same spot.

She can still feel the touch lingering on her skin.

Artie frowns "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah ofcourse. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Oeh, I am making this delicious casserole.. I got the receipe from my mom, I'm sure you'll love it.''

"You like trying out new receipes, don't you?" she smiles at him as he nods.

"You don't?"

Brittany shakes her head "I find receipes confusing."

He smiles "Ofcourse you do"

She sits down on a chair and takes off her boots.

These things were killing here.

It's like this yoga is only making her feet bigger.

"I'm just gonna shower, kay?" she says, struggling with her left shoe.

"Okay, dinner's ready in .. 20 minutes?"

"Awesome"

She hops upstairs and lets the water run.

As she's taking of her clothes, her thoughts go back to a couple of days ago.

_"Wow" Brittany gasps. "That's amazing! Did you draw that?"_

_"Yep. One of my many talents" Santana winks at her and she rolls her eyes._

_"Okay, okay, casanova. Bring your sketches to Mercedes, she knows what to do with them"_

_"Mercedes?"_

_"Yeah, Mercedes. Black, dark hair, weave, mostly dragging Sam behind her .."_

_"Ohw, Wheezy?"_

_Brittany laughs "I guess .."_

_"Yeah, I know her. Ran in to her in the hall yesterday. She wasn't too pleased 'bout that."_

_The blonde laughs "What do you mean? Okay, she's sassy, but she's the sweetest person on earth .."_

_"Well, I guess I may have had something to do with the fact that she hates my sexy ass. But well, I ain't gonna waste time on Effy" she winks and Brittany laughs at her._

_"How do you do that?"_

_She smiles "Do what?"_

_"Make up nicknames for everyone"_

_Santana shrugs "It's a gift."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well, what?"_

_"Do I have a nickname?"_

_She smirks, and Brittany already knows it's gonna be something bad._

_"You sure do, BC"_

_Brittany frowns "BC?"_

_Santana winks at her._

_"Chopchop, gotta gooo!" she says, as she walks away, waving with the drawings._

_"No wait! I wanna know!"_

_Santana looks over her shoulder and smirks._

_"BootyCall"_

Brittany lets the hot water run over her body and sighs.

How is it possible that this woman can make her feel like this?

And the more important question, why does she like it?

She already has Artie. The sweetest guy ever, and he does everything for her.

But yet, she feels bad for asking her to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? don't worry .. There's gonna be a lot of brittana reeeal soon ;) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a bit of a longer chapter for you guys! Part because I have to study *yuck* and it might take a while before I can update again. (Wish me luck with my exams :( )**

**_The parts written like this are flashbacks, just to be clear.__  
><em>**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 30<strong>

''San!''

''Yeah?'' Santana turns around and smiles at the blonde.

Brittany smiles brightly. ''It's almost Christmaaas!''she shouts, and Santana chuckles.

"Yes?''

''Do you not know what that means?''

''Uh, that it's almost Christmas?''

Brittany smiles ''No ..'' she looks around the room ''Why hasn't anyone told her yet?''

Her employees shyly look down.

''Ignore them, they're scared of me'' she smirks at Brittany.

''Oh, I ain't scared of you, missy.'' A smile spreads across Santana's face and she turns around.

''Wheezy, how I've missed you.''

''You too guurl'' she walks up to her and gives her a quick hug.

''Soooo? How was it? Did you have-"

"-Santana''

''Yes?''

''Back to me for a second?'' the blonde says, and Santana sighs softly, then turns around.

''Sorry ,.''

''Every year around Christmas we have this staff dinner. It's always a lot of fun. We go out, eat some place nice, go to a bar or something after, .. But this year ..''

Santana raises her eyebrows.

''Do you remember that company you made the Christmas cards for?''

''Yah?''

''Their sales numbers have gone up with 30%!''

''What?!'' Santana shouts ''That's amazing!''

''It sure is .. And because you were the main reason behind all this, well, our company, they are throwing us a business party in one of the fanciest restaurants of New York.''

''Really? That's uh .. Great!''

''It sure is! So,'' she looks around the room ''I need you all to be there, okay?''

The group nods.

''Great. Any questions, I'm in my office.''

She turns around and walks away.

As she sits down in her office, there's a knock on the door.

''Hey Brittany?''

Brittany stops spinning in her chair and looks up. Santana is standing in front of her.

''Yes? Do you have a question? ''

''Uh .. Kinda, but it's not about the staff dinner ..''

Brittany sits straight up. ''Then what is it?''

"I can't do this anymore''

* * *

><p>Brittany unlocks the door quietly. She walks into the hall without turning the light on, and she bumps with her hip against a table.<p>

''Ow, shit'' she mumbles.

She quickly kicks off her boots and glances around the corner of the livingroom. The tv is turned on, but Artie seems to be asleep.

She tripples over to the couch and watches him.

He looks so peaceful, so kind, so .. Good.

And here she is. Sneaking in in the middle of the night, trying not to wake her boyfriend because he would ask where she was.

She sighs.

This is not what she wanted it to turn out like.

''Britt ..?'' she suddenly hears, and her eyes widen. She blinks a couple of times and looks over at the couch again.

Artie's eyes are looking at her sleepily.

''Where were you ..?'' he asks with a raspy voice.

Brittany shivers. God he sounds sexy like this.

''I uh .. I was out .. With a collegue ..''

''Oh .. Who? With Mer?''

Brittany shakes her head ''No, Mercedes couldn't uh .. Couldn't make it today. I went with some one new.''

''You have a new employee?''

Okay, maybe Brittany had never told him about Santana, and yes she didn't feel that great about it, but hey .. What you don't know can't hurt you, right?

''Yeah, since a month or so .. But I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed ..''

''Okay ..'' he whispers ''I'm gonna sleep here, I don't feel like getting up now''

''Okay ..'' Brittany doubts if she wants to kiss him goodnight, but it would be weird if she didn't.

She awkwardly gives him a kiss on his forehead.

''Goodnight'' she whispers.

''Goodnight, princess''

* * *

><p>Brittany opens the door to her office and walks down the hall. The fact that she's not wearing heels today because the ticking on the floor was too painful, made her realise that she might've drunk a little too much last night.<p>

Thank god there's carpet everywhere in this building.

She gets in to the elevator and presses the down button.

As she hears a _pling_, the doors open and she walks out to the lobby.

''Cedes! I need you in a second!'' she shouts to her friend, who just walked in.

''I have somewhere to be right now, is lunch okay?''

''Great,'' Brittany says, as she keeps walking.

She asks for her mail and waits around a little bit, until she sees a familiar face.

The face she needed.

She hurries to the elevator and steps inside, just before another woman does.

She smiles at her, she smiles back.

The doors close.

Brittany leans against the back of the elevator cabin.

''So, was your bf angry last night?''

Brittany chuckles ''No, my boyfriend was not mad last night.''

''Too bad, would've been funny.''

''Why?''

Now the woman turns around ''"Cause it would mean that I had some competition ..'' she winks.

''Or didn't you have fun last night?" She smirks.

Brittany gulps.

She had too much fun last night ..

''_I can't do this anymore.''_

_''You can't do what?'' Brittany frowns, secretely knowing what Santana is about to tell her._

_''Listen, this, is not me. I am not a nice person. I am not kind. But I'm being kind to you, because you are my boss. But also, because you're fucking hot, and I have to keep myself from hitting on you. And believe me, that's hard.''_

_Brittany chuckles ''Listen. Why don't we get a drink after work?''_

_Wait. She suddenly frowns at herself._

_That wasn't exactly the plan._

_Santana apparently noticed that Brittany's words had just flew out of her mouth unintenionally, but she decided to use this opportunity for the good._

_''Great, I'll pick you up when I'm done.'' she winks, and walks out of the door._

_Brittany stares at herself in the mirror._

_Great._

_Just great._

''Brittany?''

''Yeah?''

''You look hot''

Brittany rolls her eyes. ''You're losing your game, San. That was a lousy attempt to flirting.''

''It wasn't a flirtation,'' she shrugs ''Just stating the obvious''

Brittany smiles. She could actually be sweet.

Well, as far as 'sweet' goes with her.

''_Knock knoooock''_

_Brittany smiles as the latina walks into her office._

_''I'm ready, so I'm picking you up, chica.''_

_The blonde frowns smiling. ''Chica? Seriously?"_

_Santana smirks at her ''Just get up''_

_Brittany walks up to her and hints a smile._

_''Where are we evenn going?"_

_''Puckermann's bar.''_

_She frowns ''Puckermann's ..-"_

_"-Bar, yes. I know it sounds lame, but a friend of mine owns it.''_

_Brittany raises an eyebrow._

_''Like, litterally. He owns the place.'' Santana explains._

_''Oh, ok ..''_

_A while later they walk into a bar together._

_The guy behin pd the bar is apparently Santana's friend, because he smiles at her, and walks up to us as soon as he's done with an order._

_''Lezpez! Long time no see!''_

_Santana smiles ''Dude, are you seriously still calling me that?''_

_He smirks and gives her a hug, before turning to Brittany._

_''And who is this lovely lady?'' he grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Santana. ''Yo new girlfriend?''_

_Santana winks at Brittany ''I wish''_

Brittany sighs and looks around a bit awkwardly. There are mirrors on every wall of the elevator, which means she can see herself from every view.

But it also mean Santana is everywhere.

''Why are you so quiet?" the woman asks her, and she looks up from mirror-Santana.

To the real Santana now.

''I'm just thinkin' ..''

""About what?"

"Oh just .. Christmas .."

"No" Santana smirks at her and walks a bit closer. "You were thinking about last night"

"I .. Yeah .." Brittany sighs.

Santana chuckles "Why do you do that?"

Brittany frowns "Do what?"

"Overthink everything. You were thinking about the girlfriend thing, weren't you?"

''What .. Are you psychic or something?''

Santana shrugs ''It's a gift''

''You have a lot of gifts, apparently..''

She smirks ''I do .. But why are you still thinking about it?"

The doors of the elevator open, and Tina wants to walk in.

Santana glares at her "Don't even think about it, Chang.''

Tina frowns, bites her lip, but eventually takes a step back, and the doors close again.

Brittany moves her head to the side and looks at Santana. "Why did you do that?'

"Because, I am talking to you. And I don't need Noodles evesdropping on our conversation. So, why are you overthinking everything?''

''_I uh .. I'm her boss.'' Brittany says, a bit awkwardly._

_Puck nods with a gring on his face "She's your boss? Kinky''_

_Santana rolls her eyes ''Just score us some drink, Noah''_

_''I'm confused'' Brittany says, following Santana to the bar._

_"Why is this bar named Puckermann if his name is Noah?''_

_"His name is Noah Puckermann" she explains "It's his last name"_

_"Oh"_

_She looks around. It's actually quite cosy. You would think by the name of it, it would be this old, filthy bar with a sticker toilet and gums sticking under every table. But it was far from that._

_Brittany actually didn't go to bars that often, because of the stereotype. But also because she just liked going to restaurants better. And by the way, Artie would never let her go to a stinking bar. He was still traumatised by seeing her in that stripclub.._

_**long story**_

_Anyway, Puck arrived with drinks._

_"San?"_

_'Yeah?"_

_''What the hell is this?" Brittany asks a bit horrified, and Santana laughs._

_''Habe you seriously never done shots before?"_

_Brittany shakes her head "No, ofcourse I did. But this just looks a bit .. uhm .. Disgusting.''_

_Santana gasps as if she's just been offended._

_"Don't you ever say that again. Just try it''_

_Brittany frowns, before picking up the shot glass and bringing it to her mouth._

_It actually smells better than it looks._

_She gulps, and then throws back the brown-ish fluid in the glass._

_As she swallows it, a smile suddenly appears on her face._

_"Oh my god.''_

_''Told you you'd love it" Santana winks._

''I don't know ..'' Brittany is back to staring at herself.

''And by the way, you know after a while Tina is going to appear again, right?''

"Why are you overthinking this?"

"I said, I don't know."

''Okay stop."

Santana literally presses the stop button in the elevator and they feel the cabin slow down and eventually hold still.

"What are you doing?!'' Brittany squeeks.

"I'm buying us some time'' Santana says simply.

''_I think I have to go home, San .. I don't have that much time left .."_

_'Oh c'mooon .. Just ooone more drink .." the brunette slurs._

_Brittany smiles goofily "Mmoowkaaay ..,"_

_''Puck!" Santana shouts loudly "Is the booth open?"_

_Brittany frowns "There is a booth?"_

_''Uhuh'' Santana nods at her, but then places a finger on her lips "But sssh .. It's a secret ..'' she whispers._

_Puck grins and throws her a key. "Make sure to not puke it under like last time, Lopez."_

_Brittany giggles "Did you puke in a vip booth?"_

_"I was .. Very, very drunk .. Gosh, this is nooot something I should be telling my boss .."_

_Brittany smirks "Well, I'm not your boss right now, am I ..?"_

''I'm overthinking it because I simply don't know how to feel about last night. It was fun and .. I had fun. And I liked being there as .. As a friend and not just your boss but with what happened in the booth I just .. I don't know .."

She sees Santana's lips curl up in a little smirk "You didn't want me to stop, did you?"

Brittany sighs "I didn't want you to stop .."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Santana smiles at her.

Not a smirk, or a grin, or something seductive, no.

Like, a genuine smile.

And it was even more gorgeous.

Brittany hints a smile back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

''I'm trying to figure out if I should kiss you or not''

Brittany bites her lip and blushes a bit. ''Okay ..'' she whispers. ''But can you stop staring at me? It's kind of awkward'' she chuckles.

''If I stop staring, can I kiss you then?''

Brittany looks at her ''Only if you close your eyes ..'' she says boldly.

Santana walks closer so she's standing right in front of Brittany.

She smiles ''Close your eyes'' she whispers, and Brittany frowns at her, but eventually gives in.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She bites her lip, hears Santana's breathing close to her.

She knows she shouldn't be feeling like this, not with her.

She hears Santana whisper.

''You're gonna be late for work ..''

Brittany opens one eye and looks at Santana, who is watching her with a smirk.

''You ..''

Santana smiles at her seductively, like she knows what kind of thoughts are spinning through Brittany's mind.

''We can't be stuck up here forever'' she winks.

As if Brittany would mind.

The woman turns around and presses a button.

A few seconds later, the elevator starts moving again.

* * *

><p>''Hey babe'' Artie walks over to the blonde and helps her take off her coat.<p>

''How was your day?''

''It was ..'' she takes a deep breath ''It was fine''

She smiles as he frowns at her ''Is there anything you want to tell me ..?''

Brittany's eyes widen ''No! I mean .. no, what .. what should I, uh .. have to tell you?"

Artie walks to the livingroom ''You're kind off freaking me out, B''

''Sorry ..'' she whispers and she sits next to him on the couch. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Yeah .. I noticed that .."

She frowns at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looks at her and sighs ''Brittany .. Is there .. Is there someone else ..?"

''Whaaat? Nooo .. Why would you even think that?" She answers.

''Uhm .. Just because .."

"Okay, well. I'm not cheating on you ..'' she says and she stands up.

''What's for dinner tonight?''

Artie's face lights up and he gets up from the couch, heading to the kitchen.

''You can choose. Pasta with cream sauce and see food, or mashed potatoes with roasted garlic and shallots?"

He shows her two pictures and she looks at them.

''Hmm .. Pasta. I'm upstairs if you need me.''

''Oh, okay ..''

''Oh yeah'' Brittany turns around ''The staff dinner is soon, are you coming with me this year?''

Artie sighs ''I don't know if I have to work that night .. But I'll try to make it."

Brittany hints a smile at him. ''Okay ..''

She walks upstairs and stares at herself in the mirror.

''Brittany.'' She says to herself ''This has to stop. If he doesn't come with you to the staff dinner and you drink a little bit, you won't be able to control yourself. And as much as I know Santana would like to see me ripping off my clothes in the middle of a crowded restaurant, I shall not do that. Don't cheat on him.''

She nods ''I can do this .."

She splashes some water on her face and looks for a towel. When her hands are dry again, she goes to her room and sits on the bed.

''Arthur is getting worried, Britt. And nothing has even happened.'' She says quietly. ''Yet ..''

''Brittany?''

She snaps out of her thoughts by a voice calling her from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

''Dinner's ready, babe.''

She sighs ''Okay .."

She walks to the livingroom and sits down at the table.

Her plate looks delicious, but she's just not hungry.

Not for food anyways ..

She feels a hand on hers and looks up. Artie is looking at her with that sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Aren't you eating?"

She hints a smile at him. "No, I uh .. I'll eat .. I'm just a bit tired."

"Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Hmm .."

Brittany decides to keep it at that. Her boyfriend doesn't have to know that she was up all night thinking about a certain someone, with her hands on a .. well, let's not talk about that during dinner.

"Okay .. You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Brittany looks up.

Ofcourse she wouldn't ..

"Ofcourse I would" she forces a smile and eats some pasta.

"Hmm .." she says smiling "This tastes goood"

* * *

><p>"Do you like this?" Santana smiles at her.<p>

"Hmm .. I do .."

"Yeah? I can do a little more of this if you want to?"

''Hmm .. No, I liked it better before. But .. can you just move it .. there?"

''Well, if you insist .."

"Hmm hmm, that's better, yes."

''I'm gonna have to wash my hands later, they're getting all dirty'' Santana chuckles.

''Sssh'' Brittany says ''Just continue, we don't have that much time."

"Okay, okay .. But my fingers are starting to hurt."

Brittany looks at her "You can go if you want to" she says severe, and Santana smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Only if you _come_ with me .."

Brittany tries to hide her smile "Miss. Lopez, will we continue before other people enter?"

"How many people can fit in here anyways?"

"Hmm, I suppose 20."

"Are you sure? 'Cause there actually isn't that much space .."

"I could fit thirty people in here if I have to" The blonde says proudly.

"Hmm hmm, I bet you can" Santana winks.

"You guys have no idea how dirty you sound .."

"Oh, shut up Noodles. This is nothing compared to my dirty talk"

She smirks at Brittany "You wanna hear?"

Brittany tries to hide a smile and blushes a bit "Let's just continue drawing this design, shall we?"

"Yeah, before other people enter" Tina comments sarcastically.

Brittany turns around and raises her eyebrows "Chang. You can go too, if you don't want to be here."

Santana grins at her "I'll come too if you like"

Tina rolls her eyes and smiles.

She leans back in her chair and looks through the glass door.

''I think somebody's coming already, Brittany.''

"Hmm hmm" Santana hums "She sure is .."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? would you guys like to read some <em>real <em>dirty talk? ;) some smoochin' maybe? :P tell me what you want to happen, suggestions are very welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

After finishing the design and presenting it, Santana had proposed on getting a drink after work. Brittany had given in to 1 drink, and now they're sitting in Puckermann's bar again. Sipping on their fifth cocktail.

"B .."

"Myeah .."

"You're really hot"

Brittany smiles goofily "Hmm, I know .."

"Do you think I'm hooot?"

"Hyeeah I do"

Santana chuckles "Hmowkaay"

Noah is watching the two amused and gives them another drink. "This one's on the house, but only if it's your last one. San, keep it in please"

Santana actually looks like she could throw up any time now, but suprisingly, she doesn't.

"Come on" the Latina says, as she gets up and takes Brittany's hand. "We're goin' hume .."

Brittany frowns _"We?"_

"Well duuh .. I ain't leaving you here alone, hot stuff"

Puck laughs at them "Sit down, ladies. I'm calling you a cab."

Santana sits back down, on Brittany's lap this time.

"I really wanna kiss you Britt-Britt .."

"Hmmhmm .. Don't .." the blonde mumbles.

Puck tells them that the cab is here, and Santana jumps up.

She wobbles to the other side of the bar and gives Puck a hug. Brittany can just see that she's whispering something in his ear. Puck suddenly grins.

"The cab is waiting, you guys should go" he smiles at Brittany and Santana takes her hand and pulls her up.

"Gosh .. It's so hot in heere" Brittany whines, as she tries to take off her shirt while walking.

"Nuhuuuh" Santana says, and she holds the girl's arms still.

"Nooo .. Why do you do thaaat" the blonde slurs "I need to take it oooff"

Santana chuckles "Later later later .." She opens the taxi door and hints a small smile at the driver. She tells him her adress and pulls Brittany inside the car.

She was still standing outside, struggling to take off her shirt.

"Britt-Britt c'me here"

"I'm here .."

Brittany lays her head down on her lap and Santana strikes her hand through the blond hair. When they arrive at Santana's house, the woman notices that Brittany has fallen asleep.

She watches her in awe as the driver parks the car.

"Hey .." she whispers. "Brittanyyyyy ..."

The blonde slowly opens her eyes and smiles sleepily. "I am so drunk" she whispers and Santana chuckles.

"Me too"

Santana sees the driver watching them with a weird look. "What you lookin' at moustache?"

Brittany starts giggling and Santana winks at her. She crawls over Brittany's lap and opens the door.

"C'mon" she says. Brittany gets up and gets out of the car. Santana throws some cash at the driver and chuckles as he fails to catch it.

"Keep the change" she says as she also crawls out of the car, dragging her bag behind her.

Santana stumbles onto the sidewalk and the car immediatly drives away. With a laugh the woman waves after him.

"I think he hates me .." she laughs.

* * *

><p>Brittany's head is pounding as she slowly attempts to open her eyes. With one eye open she tries to see where she is. When she realises that she doesn't recognize the room, or the bed or the smell, and then suddenly she feels an arm around her, she quickly sits up.<p>

There's someone breathing next to her. Somebody's sleeping.

Where the hell is she?

The person next to her moves and reveals dark hair laying on the pillow.

Dark hair.

Shit.

Suddenly Brittany remembers. They were at Puckermann's bar, completely wasted, when he called them a cab to go home. But Brittany had gone home with Santana, which means that the person next to her must indeed be Santana, and that this must be her room.

Brittany quickly glances under the covers and sighs in relief. Oh thank god she's not naked.

She scans the room for some kind of clock, but eventually gives up and searches for her phone. As she unlocks it, her eyes widen in shock.

25 missed calls.

30 messages.

15 voicemails.

Arthur.

"Fuck!" Brittany curses. She had completely forgotten about him. Suddenly she feels a harsh bump against her tigh.

"Dude!" The brunette next to her hisses, slightly showing her face. "Why are you so frickin loud?"

Brittany stares at her. She was actually very, very gorgeous in the morning.

"I .. uh .. I'm sorry."

She realises that she still doesn't know the time, so she looks at her phone once again.

10.27am

She kicks Santana under the sheets. "Shit! Santana! Wake up! You have to get up!"

She hears a grumbl, followed by a grumpy "No"

Brittany jumps out of bed, suddenly energetic. She straightens her shirt and pulls up her pants.

"Where is your bathroom?"

She hears Santana hum a response, but she can't make out what she means.

"Santana!"

Brittany eventually sighs and jumps on the bed, practically falling onto her. She tries to pull of the sheets but Santana's hands are clutching onto it. After a while Brittany gives up the fight and she stays still, sitting on Santana, the cover inbetween them.

"San .. We are so fucked."

"Hmm ... Not litterally .."

Brittany rolls her eyes and attempts to pull the cover off once again, this time Santana's face actually appears.

"Baaabe .."

Brittany frowns "I am not your babe. I am your boss who's gonna fire you if you don't get that sexy ass out of bed in five seconds."

Santana smirks as she throws off the sheet and gets up. "Hmmhmm .. You love my sexy ass"

Brittany gulps as she watches Santana crawl out of bed and realises the woman is only wearing a tanktop and a thong.

As Santana clears her troath, the blonde looks up.

"Like what you see, miss. Pierce?" The Latina winks at her and she quickly frowns and shakes her head.

"Uh no .. I, yeah no I just .. Sorry just .. Put some uh .. clothes .. clothes on" she nods as she's trying her best to look away from her employee's ass that is indeed ridiculously sexy. Like, she should win an award for that booty.

The Booty Prize.

"Clothes .." she whispers to herself. "I'm gonna go uh .. Where do you have a mirror?"

"You don't need a mirror, sexy" Santana answers as she's putting on a sweatshirt. She waits for Brittany to turn around to continue. "You look fine"

Brittany frowns "I do?"

"Hmmhmm" Santana smirks "Eeextra finee"

Brittany can't help but to smile at her. She feels a blush creeping up her neck and she quickly turns around.

"Bathroom is second door on the left" Santana chuckles.

"Thanks .."

Brittany is on her way to the door as she hears a phone buzz. She turns around and looks at Santana. "Is that you?"

"Nuhuh .. I only own one vibrating thing in this room and that is meant for other purposes" she winks and Brittany rolls her eyes, before searching her phone. It's Artie again.

_**"Heeey .. Baaabe .."**_ Brittany says, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

_**"Oh, no .. I'm okay, I'm okay. Where have I been? Oh .. I was uh .. I was at a .. Yes, yes I was at a staff party."**_

She glares at Santana, who's trying to hide a laugh.

"That was one hell of a staff party" the brunette comments a bit loudly as she walks by.

_**"What? No .. No, I'm sorry. I'm at uh .. I'm with Mercedes. Oh .. Oh, really? Well .. Okay no I'm not with Mercedes. God, I'm sorry, okay! It doesn't matter where I am, okay? I'm late for work I have to go. Goodbye."**_

"Wow .." Santana looks at her. "That was pretty harsh"

Brittany sits down on the bed and closes her eyes. "I am a terrible human being."

"Okay, hold it right there." Santana walks over to her and sits down next to her. _"You_ are not a bad person. You're a much better person than I am. Don't you even dare to say that."

"Gee" Brittany opens her eyes and faces Santana "Who knew Santana Lopez had a caring heart .."

The brunette rolls her eyes "Pff .. I don't .."

Brittany smiles "Sure you don't .. But you know, that just makes it all worse."

"Why?"

"Because _you,_ are attracted to me."

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Obviously .."

And I am, well .. Kind off giving in to it."

"Inevitably""

"But listen, I don't even know why. 'Cause I am not gay .. Or anything, really. And I'm in a relationship for fuck's sake .. What the hell is wrong with me?" She rests her face in her hands and sighs. "I have to tell him about the booth, I just have to .."

"Hey" Santana takes her wrists and softly pulls them away from her face. "Look at me. It was one time, okay? It didn't happen again, did it? We were drunk. You a bit more than me but .. anyway. That's not the point."

"Well, we were drunk yesterday! It could've happened again!"

"But it didn't! We kissed, Brittany. Get over it" Santana gets up from the bed and searches for her pants, before putting a pair on that was practically laying under her bed.

"My lips will be in the bathroom. Far, far away from you."

"No, San .. Don't take it that personal .."

"I shouldn't take it personal? Really? What is there not personal about this?"

Brittany sighs "I don't know .. I just .. I don't know .."

Santana nods "Right. There's breakfast in the fridge, help yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? What do you think of "sensitive Santana"?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days at work have been strangily awkward. Santana still seemed to be pissed, and Brittany didn't want to deal with it. But on a rainy Friday night, she decides to put an end to all this nonsense.

"Saaaaaam!"

The blonde's head appears around the corner. "Yeah?"

"Can you uh .. Can you get Santana for me, please?"

Sam frowns "I thought you two weren't speaking"

"We're not" Brittany answers. "But I need to see her right now."

Sam raises an eyebrow and Brittany glares at him. "Roll back the attitude, young man."

Sam quickly nods and disappears again. Brittany hears some voices down the hall and about a minute later Santana walks into her office.

Well, she stays still in the doorway.

"You needed me, miss Pierce?"

Brittany sighs "Santana, please come in."

Santana huffs "Why?"

"Because .. I want to talk to you"

"Oh, okay. Does it involve our kiss or you ending up in my bed? 'Cause then I'm out."

"San! Not so loud!" Brittany whispers loudly.

Santana raises an eyebrow at her and nods slowly. "Fine"

To Brittany's surprise, Santana actually walks in and closes the door behind her. She sits down across from her boss and crosses her legs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I uh .. Actually, I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked since .. Well .."

Santana looks down "Yeah .."

"But I really want to be friends with you again. And we need to communicate because .. Believe it or not, you're one of the best employees in the company right now."

Santana rolls her eyes "You must have some shitty employees then"

"No" Brittany shakes her head "You're just really good."

Santana takes a breath and suddenly gets up from her chair. "Well, good that we sorted that out then. I'm great. Anything else?"

Brittany stands up too, ready to stop Santana from leaving. "Yes, there is. The staff dinner .. It's soon and uh .. You're coming, right?"

The brunette sits down again. "If I'm still invited."

"Of course you are!" Brittany says. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Santana raises an eyebrow and shrugs "Because you can't contain yourself when you're drunk and I'm around."

"I .." Brittany frowns "First of all, that is not true. And second of all, I would never uninvite you for that!"

Santana smirks at her. She knows the blonde is obviously lying. And Brittany knows it too.

Because first of all, she knows she can not keep control of herself when there is liquor involved, with Santana or without. And second of all, she practically spent a week trying to come up with a plan to either cancel the dinner, or accidentally _forget_ to invite Santana.

But the second option wasn't really an option anymore since she had personally invited her already, and she really didn't want to cancel the staff dinner. It was her favourite thing of the year.

"Okay, well .. I'm glad you're coming."

"Oh I'm coming " the brunette says "Just not for you."

Brittany lools at her and stands up. She walks over to the other side of her desk, receiving an awkward look from Santana.

"Look, what's your deal here, San? Are you in love with me or something? I know you're not just doing this to _get to the top_. You don't need me for that. You're so good and apparently you don't know it."

She looks her in the eyes, before continuing. "And I still need to apologise for that morning. Maybe I was a bit out of line, I didn't expect you to take it personal."

She sighs and sits down on the edge of her desk. Santana is watching her every move. "It's just that .. You seemed so confident and stuff and .. I like you, I do but .. You're still my employee, and I have already broken the rules with you."

"And you have a boyfriend"

"And I have a boyfriend" Brittany parrots. "So do you understand why I can't do this?"

"Yes" Santana looks up. "But that doesn't mean that I still don't want it. And that doesn't mean that I don't notice that you secretly want it too."

"Santana .." She gets up again, but Santana grabs her wrist and twirls her so she's facing the blonde. She steps closer so they're only inches away from each other.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't want to kiss me" Santana whispers.

Brittany gulps. She blinks a couple of times, glances down at Santana's lips, and into her eyes. She quickly licks her lips and takes a breath. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again and sighs. "I .. I can't .."

Santana smirks at her and takes another step closer. "Told ya"

With those words, she twirls around and heads to the door. Before walking out, she glances over her shoulder, throws Brittany a playful wink, and disappears.

The blonde is left in her office, alone, and speechless.

_Damn._

* * *

><p>"Arthur? Babe?"<p>

Brittany wanders through the house on her own. The lights are out and it's quiet inside. Brittany walks into the kitchen and notices a note on the fridge.

_Britt, I'm very sorry but I have to work tonight. I probably won't make it to the dinner .. I'm really sorry, Blaine only called me in an hour ago. I'll see you tomorrow_

_Love you, Artie x_

Brittany curses and fumbles up the paper in her hand. She sighs and sits down, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She dials Arthur's number.

"Artie? Yeah, I got your note. But you promised you would be there .. No, I get it. It's fine, really. No, don't worry about it. Okay. Love you too, bye."

She kicks off her boots and stands up.

"I guess I'm going by myself then .. C'mon Britt. You can do this."

It's not that the only reason she wanted Artie to come is because of Santana. Arthur has just been at every staff dinner ever, and she knows her friends and employees are counting on him to be there. Everyone knows him already, from school, or just from office parties. Andshe really doesn't want to disappoint them all.

She takes a deep breath, before walking upstairs and hoping into the shower. An hour later, she's dressed up and ready to go. She takes a last look at herself in the mirror, takes in her appearance, and then turns around and wskk out of her house, locking the for behind her.

She decided to take a cab, because there is a possibility that she might not be able to drive anymore tonight, and she doesn't want to end up in Santana's bed again.

Although, she wouldn't mind having breakfast over there again, those pancakes were truly delicious..

Anyway, she arrives at the restaurant and sees Sam standing at the entrance. She smiles as she gets out of the car and walks up to him.

"Where's Artie?"

Brittany sighs "Is that seriously the first thing you're going to say to me?"

"Sorry" Sam apologises. He links arms with her and escorts her inside. "I like your dress."


End file.
